1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for generating power and, more specifically, to an apparatus for generating electrical power from wave motion on a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's energy starved world extensive efforts are being made to produce energy, and in particular to electrical power, from naturally occurring phenomena, such as power obtained from solar energy, wind energy and ocean wave energy. This latter phenomenon has generated particular interest among scientists because of the enormous total potential inherent in wave energy and, also, since waves are a continuing, non-depletable phenomenon.
Although a large variety of wave motors or devices for extracting power from wave energy have been devised in the past, the commercial use of such devices has been slow. Such prior art devices generally include valves which are responsive to the hydraulic movements of the waves and which drive piston and crank reciprocating mechanisms.
Another common type of wave energy device utilizes articulated moving parts which guide and direct the flow of water particles to propel a turbine or reciprocating motor.
Such devices suffer from several defects which, in all probability, have limited their successful commercial use. For one, the pistons, turbine wheels and numerous valve mechanisms used in such devices cause substantial energy losses which reduce the overall efficiency of such wave energy devices.
For another, the operative components of such devices are exposed to the water for their operation and thus are subject to the harsh and corrosive effects of the sea water. Thus, these devices require additional maintenance in order to maintain them in an operating condition or require the use of expensive, noncorrosive material for their construction.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for generating power from wave motion which overcomes the problems of similar prior art devices. It would also be desirable to provide a mechanism for generating power from wave motion in which all of the operative components, both mechanism and electrical, are protected and isolated from the corrosive effects of sea water. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism for generating power from wave motion which is capable of converting pitch, roll and heave motions of the waves into usable energy.
Finally, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for generating power from wave energy in which internal energy losses are limited only to those commonly encountered in gear transmissions and bearings.